


The Blue Box - a love story.

by madwomanwithabox13



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Time Travel, blue box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwomanwithabox13/pseuds/madwomanwithabox13
Summary: You like Ten and Rose fluff, right? You've come to the right place.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Blue Box - a love story.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just Ten and Rose fluffy stuff! I was inspired by the large quantity of fan fiction that I've been reading lately to write my own - it's my first post here, so please review and tell me if you liked it, or what i could improve on! (The formatting might be a little dodgy too!) xox :D

It all started with the Blue Box. Well, really it started when he grabbed her hand and whispered, run! But all of time and space - that started with the Blue Box. The ultimate love story began to unfold as soon as she stepped through the doors. Running together through time and space. Running from what? It didn't matter. From slitheen, from daleks, from the life they left behind. And it was only the beginning. 

The doctor paced distractedly around the central column. He flicked a lever here, pushed a button unnecessarily once in a while. His mind wandered and he constantly had to remind himself to reign it in again. Rose had succumbed to sleep in the battered control chair. It was never a dull moment with Rose - unless, of course, she was asleep. It was silent, except for the low background hum of the TARDIS' innards. The doctor grabbed the scanner and took in the readings anxiously. They hadn't changed since he last checked; about 60 seconds ago. With a sigh he flung the screen away from him. It slid around the console and came to a still in front of him again. He hopped over to where Rose was curled up, her mouth slightly open and her breathing steady. Without thinking he reached down and brushed his thumb gently over her cheek. The doctor jumped back as a slow blush crept over his face, startled by his own actions. Rose was his companion - his best friend. It wasn't like that. But - he loved her smile. Wide and sunny, bright and beautiful. And her laugh! When Rose Tyler laughed, it sounded like rainbows. If the doctor wasn't already beetroot, he was turning it now. He could't let her know. That would be the kind of thing that he could do to lose her. Shoving his hands into his seemingly cavernous pockets, he walked away. 

Rose found the doctor in the library. The room was round, as tall as a tower, with bookshelves lining every inch of the one continuous wall. It went up forever. There was a spiral staircase running around the wall, sloping further and further up. Who knew how many more books it led to? Rose stood in the doorway, just watching. It was dim and smelt of must and age - the doctor was perched about five steps up, with his head buried in a dusty volume and plenty more stacked beside him. He hadn't noticed her yet. She let herself take him all in. She loved his grin, the way it just spread across his face as if someone had handed him a giant banana muffin. And how he never slowed down, energy and enthusiasm in everything he did. Only now he was alone he was quiet. Brooding. He was brilliant, but he didn't know it. Well, in an exhilarated mood he had once called himself just that, but he had been about to regenerate. There was hurt behind every mood, and sadness hidden inside his - Rose went pink - gorgeous eyes. He thought that after what he'd done, he couldn't be loved.He's so wrong, she thought to herself. 

He started as she sat down gently beside him. How long had she been there? The doctor looked up and found himself nose to nose with her, barely room to breathe. Her concerned brown eyes stared in to his. Reddening, he broke their gaze. 'Doctor.' Rose pulled his arm and laced her fingers between his. He let out an unintentional puppy whine as she put her hand on his face and moved to look at him properly. 'I-' his voice came out raspy and miserable. 'Rose, I - ' again he couldn't finish his sentence. How could he, when the most beautiful thing in the universe was half an inch away from his face. She leaned in slightly, and the doctor knew what was coming next. His heart skipped a beat. He broke the distance between them in a second, pressing his lips against hers. Rose fumbled and pulled away immediately. Her whole face flushed. The doctor gasped and looked the most embarrassed he had ever done. 'Oh my Gallifrey, Rose, that didn't just happen, i don't know what to - why I -I'm SO sorry.' He stood up abruptly and made to leave, wishing he could disappear, before Rose jerked his arm back down, and he fell with it. He spread his palms across his face and made an adorably injured expression. Was he trying to torture her? Rose licked her lips. A playful smile danced over them. Without waiting anymore - and she had been waiting a very long time - she pulled him by the tie into a ferocious kiss. 

It was an explosion. Like fire and ice and rage. Like the storm in the heart of the sun, ancient and forever. But so much better.

She pulled away again as her lungs demanded breath. The doctor looked shocked. His expression frozen in a mask of confusion. Rose laughed quietly, still close enough that her breath tickled his skin. Eventually he turned to meet her gaze. His mouth moved like a goldfish's but no sound escaped. He searched her face. After a second his expression changed: completely, utterly in love. The doctor moved to press into her again - lips soft against each other, hands running through hair, both of them searching for what they had always been looking for. She sighed into him. Wrapped her arms around his waist. So this was what it felt like to kiss a time lord.

They lay on the grass together. Breeze blew the young woman's hair around her face. She couldn't stop grinning. The old, old man relaxed lazily beside her. He was pleased with this body - it really took off the years. His coat blanketed the ground beneath them, the soft grass swayed slightly around them as they lay back. Behind the trees, a long way off, a blue box stood waiting to take them away. It was where it all started. It was where it could end. But they'd always be running with it, again and again.


End file.
